


gold

by artemis_sighs



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse, Manipulation, PLEASE tell me how to tag this!!!!!!, Please stay safe, i strongly advise against reading this if you are easily triggered, measure up to anything mentioned here other than manipulation), puking, reliving trauma, so definitely tread lightly, spoilers for jrwi a1e19 onwards, this was made as a vent because i was thinking about my trauma (which ABSOLUTELY does not, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_sighs/pseuds/artemis_sighs
Summary: BIG trigger warning!! i'm not quite sure how to tag this as its 5:40am here and i'm not thinking straight at all. please do not continue if you are easily triggered, as i stated above.spoilers for just roll with it, arc 1, episode 19 to current.
Kudos: 45





	gold

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't quite sure how to end this so its not very good but.. whatever
> 
> twt: @VENG0L0RS

Wet. A puddle of cold water made Br'aad startle awake, all too aware of the now dripping vest he wore. 

Cold. It was unnaturally cold. And quiet. Br'aad sat up, looking around. The cold pale marble tiles seemed to stretch out forever, pillars holding up intricately designed columns that Br'aad didn't care to pay attention to. Five slightly raised podiums stood empty at the end of the temple, torches illuminating the long stretch of tile in a warm light. He found himself unable to make a noise, the vibration stopping short in his throat. 

Standing up, Br'aad began to walk toward the podiums, hesitant and fearful.

  
The first podium lit up. Velrisa faced him with a pained look on her face, tears running down her cheeks as she fell to her knees on the podium.

"Velrisa..?" he asked, eyebrows knit together in concern. His eyes began to tear up against his own volition.

"All of this is your fault." The tiefling began to disintegrate, the last flicker of life in her eyes disappearing. After a moment, the dust disappeared and the podium at the very end lit up. Br'aad took one last look at the first podium where Velrisa originally stood, then moved to face Mountain. 

  
The dwarf held his flask in his hands, eyes smouldering with hate. He glared at Br'aad, which made him shrink back out of reflex. Mountain only drew Flametongue, discarding the flask with no hesitation. The sword lit up, and Br'aad fell back. He raised it, and Br'aad violently threw his arms up over his head. The sword never met his body. 

Br'aad looked out in fear, only to meet Mountain's gaze once again. 

"Coward," he spat out. The dwarf began to disintegrate like Velrisa had.

  
The second podium lit up, and Br'aad shakily walked over. Taxi faced him with a neutral expression, reaching out to the half-elf's face. He cupped his cheek in his palm, which Br'aad instinctively curled onto. It was warm, and felt real. Br'aad opened his mouth to try to speak again, the words being choked out as Taxi raked his claws across his cheek. 

"I despise you."

Again, he disintegrated into nothing. 

  
The fourth podium lit up, and Br'aad took a shaky breath in. He winced as tears passed and stung the open scratches that Taxi had caused. Still, he pressed on to the fourth podium and looked up to see Sylnan now standing tall. His dark eyes had somehow gotten even darker with pure hatred and disdain for Br'aad. 

"Brendan was right. You really are a disappointment. Stupid fucking pixie."

Br'aad felt himself fall to the tile onto his knees, sobbing so hard he couldn't see. He heard Sylnan scoff, but didn't bother to raise his head to watch him disappear. 

  
The third and final podium lit up. Br'aad didn't need to look up to see who was standing there. Boots clicked onto the marble tile, a ticking clock resonating from somewhere inside the otherwise soundless temple. 

"Fuck you," Br'aad found himself saying. He didn't care to seem surprised at the sudden ability to speak. Ob'nockshai chuckled. 

"My dear, I only showed you the truth. What they really think about you." He tipped Br'aad's head up to face him, examining the bloody cheek from Taxi. "Gold never did look as good as purple did on you."

The half-elf forced himself back, which the god seemed to find humorous. Ob'nockshai hummed for a momemt, before turning to the podiums. He waved his hands, and each of the Fated stood on their original podium. Each had a blank expression. 

Br'aad stood in the middle. 

The half-elf - the REAL half-elf - stared at himself. 

"Take the pact again, Br'aad. You'll be powerful, rich, loved... " his hand waved again, and the podiums seemed to meld together. The Fated each stood around the Br'aad on the podium, tattoos now glowing the chaotic purple they once were. Taxi moved to take his hand, a wide smile on his face. Br'aad watched as he and Taxi laced their fingers together, foreheads pressed together. 

"Stop it." 

The scene shifted, and he saw Sylnan move towards him. He laughed, the bandaged arm that once was a horrible, deep purple now his normal skin tone. Br'aad smiled and hugged Sylnan tight, resting his head in the nook of his older brother's neck. 

"Stop. No. Leave me alone." 

Ob chuckled, waving his hand again. "Oh, but Br'aad... think of all the fun moments we had together." 

The field of cows flashed through his mind, his hands bloody. The grass was stained red as Br'aad vomited. The image disappeared, changing to Sylnan's body. To Brendan's hands around his neck. To the pig faced kid yelling slurs, to pe _ople staring at his unusual features, to his branding, to Velrisa disappearing into dust, to **Claire falling to the ground, dead, to**_

"STOP IT!" he screamed, tears pooling around him as he cried. His vision blurred, head pounding with pain. He pulled at his hair, wheezing as his lungs screamed for air.

The god watched with a blank expression. 

"I'll get you back one day, Br'aad. No Storyteller will be able to weave you out of my story."

  
Br'aad woke up, hands immediately going to his cheek. He sobbed, not even bothering to stifle his cries as Mountain and Sylnan woke up. 

"Br'aad?" Mountain asked, gingerly reaching out to place a comforting hand onto his shoulder. He jerked back violently, staring at Mountain in fear. Mountain immediately pulled his hand away, staring as Br'aad only curled up into himself. 

"Buddy, hey," Sylnan tried. "Its okay. It was only a nightmare." 

"No - no, you don't," he gasped out. "You don't get it." His hands clawed at his hair as he fought out of his blankets. He rushed out of the tent, ignoring Velrisa and Taxi's concerned looks. He tore his shirt off, looking down at the still golden tattoos.

His breath began to slow down. He let his shoulders relax, closing his eyes tightly as he sang the old Elvish song Sylnan used to sing to him back in the orphanage. Br'aad panted for breath, running a shaky hand through his hair. 

When he opened his eyes, he found Taxi staring wide eyed at him. Velrisa sat next to him, face contorted in sympathy and concern. 

"Fuck. Fuck, god, I'm sorry, I-" he stopped himself. He shook his head, wiping his face off.

His fingers brushed against something that felt too familiar to a scratch. He froze, then gently traced the scars again. 

"I hate you," he whispered to the night sky. "I hope you choke on your own inflated ego, Ob'nockshai." 

The rest of the night, Br'aad found himself awake. The sunrise slowly appeared. Everyone else had soon gone to bed after giving Br'aad words of encouragement and comfort. 

He couldn't stop thinking about what Ob'nockshai said. How they truly felt, huh?

What a fucking joke. 


End file.
